Things happen: A Bronx Tale
by Strangerthanstrange
Summary: Sonny did something he wasn't proud of but C didn't care he was glad it happened: Minor/Adult fluff and friendship One-shot


**A/N: The making of this fic is only for mine and other reader's pleasure. It is another one of my Bronx Tale fics and it's a Sonny and C slash. Definitely nothing major to worry about but it is a minor/adult story and there will be romantic fluff between them. It's a one-shot so I hope it turns out alright!**

**::**

**More than a Father:**

It was cool, damp an' faintly lit in the bar. Sonny was alone in the corner at his favorite booth almost like I was lookin' back at him for the first time again. He was sipping some coffee when he noticed me walk in. He looked up at me with those eyes over the rim of the mug an' I felt my body jerk. Somehow every time we'd stare I would feel caught or possibly stuck an' unable to move anything. I definitely knew what those feelings were that came over me an' without a minute to spare I blew them away an' took my seat beside Sonny aftah' that friendly flick of his wrist.

"Didn't think I'd see much of you today C, what are you up to?" Sonny looked at me as he spoke but then turned his eyes back down at the second mug before him on the table. He poured some coffee into it an' then the cream an' finally the sugar. I loved watchin' Sonny do things it was so interestin' to see.

I jus' hated how he thought of himself as a bad man. Right now he didn't seem to me at all as a bad man that shot an' killed for a living. "Nothin' looking for you I guess," I smiled big enough for him to notice an' I knew he noticed when he smiled back. For a little while longer, we stayed at the bar an' talked then aftah a few more minutes we were gone, takin' a ride in Sonny's beautiful '68 Caddy. The top was back an' the wind was blowin'. With one hand on the wheel Sonny used the other to turn on the radio but then turned it back off. I gave him a funny face by the way I could feel my face mold together an' his eyes met mine, his hand fallin' off of the radio an' landing on the cream leather between his knees.

"Jus' want to go for a ride C," Sonny didn't look at me this time as he drove watchin' the cars pass by. I couldn't stop watchin' him, somethin' 'bout him had captured me, had made me glued to him.

**.**

We drove all over the place watchin' life pass by. We would say a few things to each other then it would get too quiet again.

But when he stopped parked in his drive way the sky was a darker shade of yellow an' orange that's when he let go of the steerin' wheel an' turned to me as if he had somethin' he needed to say, somethin' important on his mind. "I like you C, I like you a lot," that silly Sonny admitted to me an' I took it as a compliment an' smiled it off. "I like you too Sonny," I said back with that same smile an' before I reached over to open the door or anythin' I was stuck. Sonny's seatbelt snapped backwards an' so did mine before he reached out to me restin' his hands over the both of my shoulders. I didn't know what to do now, I was afraid somethin' was goin' to happen somethin' bad, of course nothin' bad happened but somethin' strange happened between us.

He leaned over me an' I could smell how strong his cologne an' aftershave was when he moved his hands an' slid them downward on each side of me on the leather seat with my back against the door. Someone was surely goin' to see but fortunately no one did, or maybe no one even cared.

"S-Sonny what are youse' doin'?" I asked afraid that if I didn't he would've done somethin' else or would've jus' stayed there starin' at me. I could feel my heart beat hard an' I bet he could hear it as he moved closer. I wiggled a little jus' because I have neva been in this kind of situation before an' definitely neva with another guy who was the age as my fatha'. He licked his lips an' continued to stare an' so did I, I was scared shitless right now an' I was jus' waitin' for him to kiss me or touch me or anythin' besides lean over me like this.

"Youse' very nervous kid…please forgive me I didn't mean this I jus' get carried away sometimes you know I guess I had a little too much to drink," Sonny leaned back into his seat with a silent squeaking of the leather against him an' I remained here with my back tight against the door tense an' pleadin' for that kiss that neva happened.

**.**

He drove me home an' on the way I looked over at him an' touched his leg with one hand. I felt him jerk but he wasn't mad. I wanted to show him that I don't care what happened, it wasn't a big deal to me but I neva would've thought that tough-as-nails Sonny would do that to another man especially if he was only 17.

I had to admit I was waitin' for that kiss but things happen for a reason an' I'm glad we shared that together tonight.

**::**

**E/N: Okay if you readers didn't enjoy this then it's okay because I hurried too much on it and the pairing would probably more than likely frighten a few readers as well so I apologize for making such a weird terrible one-shot and I will make a sequel to make up for that. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
